The End Of Peace
by MPHknows
Summary: Episode VII: The Republic has spent the past years restoring itself, the Jedi Temple is now rebuilt, and families were prospering. Then, the new Sith Lord takes his hold, starting with just a few systems. Will it grow? And who will Luke find to stop it?
1. Prologue: Kashyyyk

The End of Peace

_Kashyyyk-Crest Beach Attack_

Roars range out into the air, lasers blasting past the Sith Lord as he walk through the sand and towards the jungle. He would have stayed in his observation ship, but a power was calling him towards a place beyond the beach. A power that he knew he must find before his enemies could.

The wookies rushed past him, shooting at his troops and him. He didn't care, just wanting to get to what was just farther than the tree line. Within a matter of seconds, he reaches the jungle with no trouble, pushing through the vines and branches that hung low.

He easily made it to the giant village beyond the first half mile of jungle, the trees there towering where you couldn't tell where the top was, the set up looking somewhat like an ewok village but in bigger proportions.

The Sith Lord walked up the spiral planks, ignoring the women and children wookies that were hiding in houses and behind lights.

Eventually, he found the room he was looking for. The young boy was around eight years old, his dark brown hair was cut short and uneven and his ice blue eyes were wide with fear. He let out a sound like a wookie would make in conversation, as if asking a question.

The Sith Lord just ignored him, grabbing the leather strap that was slung over his shoulder and across his shoulder like a sash and beginning to drag him out of the room. Other than the sash, the boy was only dressed in messily put together leather trousers.

"What's your name?" The Sith Lord growled out as he drug the boy down the spiral planks.

The boy let out another series of yowls and grunts. Just as the Sith Lord turned in annoyance, a furry paw came out of nowhere and knocked into the back of his head.

The female wookie took one look at the now-gleaming red light saber, then at the boy she had raised for the past six years. Her eyes closed, letting the connection the wookie civilization had learned long ago sink into her. She knew what she had to do.

She nodded at the young boy before turning and running away, leaving James to his fate.


	2. Chapter One: Coruscant and Hoth

The End of Peace

Eleven Years Later

_Coruscant-Michael-Meditation room_

I sat in the dark room, the only light spilling in from under the blinds that were almost closed over the windows. Master Luke sat across from me, his legs crossed in the regular meditation stance and his eyes closed peacefully. I closed my own eyes, tying to slip into that peace of mind I never seemed to be able to reach that my Master could.

"Relax, my padawan," he spoke, not moving an inch.

"I'm not a padawan anymore, remember, Master Luke?"

He chuckled, "Well, I think a Jedi knight would have found a way to meditate without any problems by now."

I shrugged, "So, my strength in other areas may have partially covered up my skills in getting truly connected in a calm way. I'm still not a padawan."

"Hm," he hummed, "yes. Speaking of which, I was thinking of suggesting that you get a padawan yourself to the rest of the council."

"You mean the two Jedi, including yourself, and two ghost who make up the council?"

My master chuckled again, "They still are a big part of making decisions when it comes to how we train you and others. I was also thinking of making you part of the council. You're only about a year younger than Aiysa and she is now a master on the council. I know it's a quick step since you just became a knight, but I still think you'd do well as one among us."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the council, observing the people before me as we waited for my master. Two out of the three sitting in the circular room could have easily passed as mirages, their blue glowing skin telling you that they were indeed ghost.<p>

One looked around either his early thirties or late twenties, though I knew he died long after that. Anakin Skywalker sat next to his grandson that carried his first name, Anakin Solo. Solo's ghost was at least fifteen and his build was almost exactly like Skywalker's, the only difference was Skywalker's brown hair against Solo's blond.

The only other Jedi in the room was Mace Windu's great-niece, Aiysa. Her deep mocha skin shone with the light coming into the council room and her green eyes were bright yet calm. She was wearing the usually Jedi robes, only a few alterations here and there. She had tightened its hold on her, making her curves stand out, and had pulled her black hair up into a tight bun so that any extra hair fell out loosely down her back.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as my master walked into the room. He walked over, taking a seat in between the ghost of his nephew and Aiysa.

I stood up straighter, waiting for someone to begin talking. "You want to make him a master, don't you?" the older Anakin spoke up, looking at his son.

"Yes," Luke answered, "He's just as ready as Aiysa was."

The younger Anakin nodded, "He is unstable in many ways, but I believe I was the only stable Jedi that came close to being a master."

Anakin Skywalker agreed, "He is more stable than I ever was. But I honestly don't believe that is saying much."

Aiysa looked at me, "I think he is ready. Besides, we need more masters. We are still looking for the next chosen one, are we not?"

Luke turned to her, "What does that have to do with anything, Master Windu?"

"Well, I had a vision in my dreams last night. Michael was training someone. Someone very powerful, very in tune with the force. She was wise, but confused. I feel the confused part will play in later but is unimportant at the moment."

"She…" My master whispered, seeming to disappear in thought. He stood quickly, "Have we decided?"

Anakin Skywalker nodded, "He is now a master. This is not the way the council used to promote, but I can understand its urgency."

"Good," My master stated, turning to me. "Get ready to leave; we are going to get your padawan. I believe I know exactly who Aiysa saw."

* * *

><p>"Where are we headed, Master?" I asked, sitting in the co-pilot's seat as Luke checked the autopilot.<p>

"The planet farthest from Tatooine," Luke muttered. "The place is freezing and used to have no human life forms. But now there are colonies. Few, but some."

"Hoth," I stated, "Why Hoth?"

"Because that is where they are. They set up a house there when Jeen turned."

My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to understand what he was saying. The name Jeen sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Someone who was related to Anakin Solo, possibly.

I knew for a fact exactly what 'turned' meant. There had been a lot more people showing up with high mediclorian (spelling?) counts, but they weren't exactly all good. That's why all of the troops for the Sith were stronger and were expanding faster.

But it also meant that she had once been good.

I was on the verge of something, something just past the fog of unknown, when we came out of hyper-speed. "Where are we landing?" I asked, sitting forward in my chair.

"One of the landings in the only big city on this planet. She should be shopping and getting supplies. If her father lets her out of the house anymore."

"Who?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"You'll see," he smirked, standing as the ship settled on the landing platform.

* * *

><p>The town was busy, or as busy as a town in Hoth could be. Speeders were powered down in front of shops, covered in the snow that was falling down.<p>

The ramp lowered slowly, Luke and I walking down it at a steady pace. "Where are we going to find 'her'?"

My master ignored me, calling out to one of the towns people walking past wrapped tightly in a thick jacket. "I'm looking for a tall female. She probably came into town on a tauntaun."

I looked at Luke, "That's not much of a helping description."

He just gestured for me to hush with the wave of his hand as the man spoke, "You mean the Solo girl? She just came out of the butcher's shop down the street a little ways. I think that was her last stop. If you leave now, you may catch her right on the outskirts of town."

I listened as the ramp closed behind us with a soft sigh and click before turning to the man, "Do you know where we can rent some speeders?"

"A storm is about to head in that way. Any machinery without the right protection wouldn't last. The best bet you'd have is getting your own tauntauns."

"Do you know where we can get two tauntauns, then?"

"You can just take my two over there. I was going to leave this ice rock today, anyway."

* * *

><p>The tauntaun was just a little ways out of the town, packs of supplies hanging from its back and a girl in her late teens resting atop it. She looked back at us, her hood and our distance hid any part of her face.<p>

As we neared, she turned her tauntaun to face us. Anyone who wasn't trained in the force would've thought she would've recognized the way Luke looked, but I knew that wasn't the case just by watching. She recognized the energy, the feeling of his presence; something only well trained padawans could do.

"Uncle Luke?" She called in a question, though I could tell she had no doubt.

"Lead the way, Scorpion!" He called back, our tauntauns on a little ways behind her own now.

I could feel happiness flow off her, only softly glowing through the strong sense of the force surrounding her.

* * *

><p>She was only seven years younger than me, standing at a strong seventeen with rare blond hair and the same brown-golden eyes as her father.<p>

Han Solo Senior was sitting in the kitchen with his oldest son, Jake Solo, and youngest son, Han Solo Junior. Both brothers were older than Scorpion; Han Solo Junior being younger than myself by three years and Jake being at least five years older than myself.

Scorpion pulled off her thick jacket as soon as she walked into the heated building, leaving her in a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a pair of long thick black trousers.

Luke and I shed our own coats, following Scorpion into the kitchen. The three men looked up, the eldest noticing Scorpion with a fatherly look before looking back at his cards and speaking, "That shirt is too tight."

She laughed as she poured herself something to drink, "That's why I bought some new ones today while I was out."

She gestured to Luke and me, asking if we wanted anything to drink. I declined, but my Master nodded softly. The youngest of the men chuckled, "Aw, but Scorpion, your boyfriend is going to be so disappointed."

She rolled her eyes as she fixed Luke's drink, "I don't have a boyfriend, Junior."

Jake grinned, deciding to join in, "Really? Then who was that guy we saw you locking lips with when we went to go check on the Falcon?"

Scorpion let out a low growl, "I don't have a boyfriend _anymore,_ then. Are you happy now?"

"Anyway," Luke said loudly over the arguing siblings, "Han, I believe you know why I'm here."

Han laid down his cards once more, "I have a pretty good suspicion."

"What are your thoughts, then? I sense you're uneasy, but that is expected for someone who has lost two children to this short beginning of a war."

"If you guys need anybody, you need her. But, it's not really for me to decide, is it?" Han gave my master a pointed look.

Luke sighed, turning to Scorpion who had an eyebrow raised. "What do you think about coming to train as a Jedi? Michael here needs a padawan."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Aren't I too old to train?"

Luke grinned, "You're younger than I was."

Scorpion looked away, as if watching something in the distance out in the hallway. She sighed, "Sure. I was hoping to get off this ice rock one day, I think it's time for me to actually take up a chance."

Jake just nodded as Junior began to try and talk Scorpion out of it. I should have known we were going to the Solo's. They were a big part of recent history and I had also known Jake when he was training with his twin sister. Anakin Solo had been his younger brother, only two years old than me. I remember being twelve years of age when everything happened, only knowing bits a pieces of the story of when the Solo family got a chunk taken out of it.

Jake and Jeen were eighteen and Anakin was fifteen. Apparently, no one except close friends of family had known about the two newest of the family at the time. They were all well trained and ended up going on a mission together. In no time, they were all captured and Anakin was tortured to death.

Jeen couldn't handle seeing her brother, either dead or in so much pain, and something in her mind snapped. She was now part of the dark side; an apprentice to the Sith Lord, Darth Craytus.

And after losing two of his siblings to the dark side, Jake turned his back on the way of the Jedi. He went back home to help his aging parents with the two children who were still growing.

"Junior, she's made her decision," Han said, interrupting his son. "When will you be leaving?"

There was sadness in his voice, a sadness that Scorpion had obviously heard from her father enough to tell how worried he was. She looked at Luke, "Not _too_ soon, I hope."

Luke gave a small smile, "Enough time to get your stuff together, get to say goodbye, and get to know Michael a bit more. He will be your Master, after all."

* * *

><p>I was laying in darkness on the couch in the living room. Luke had taken the guest room so now I had to try and get comfortable with my legs hanging off the edge.<p>

I was going to be training the so called next chosen one? Everything was happening too fast. I knew we were at war, but I couldn't believe this morning I was just meditating with my master on Coruscant, and now I was on Hoth.

Though, it took only twenty four hours after Luke got R2 and 3PO for his aunt and uncle to be murdered and for them to meet Han and leave Tatooine.

On the way here, Luke had told me why he thought I was ready to train this kind of person. He said she was different, said she would be a better padawan for me than anyone else.

He said it was better than I hadn't picked up meditation, for I would be too balanced for Scorpion to even put up with me. He said I could put up with her better that way, also, because I would know how she felt by experience, instead of by the force.

My master seemed to believe that, ever since he began training me, he realized that sometimes too much connection with the force would not help.

I sighed. Confusion wracked my brain. She was only seven year younger than me. Usually padawans were at least three times more than that younger than their master.

I rolled over as best as I could on the couch, deciding I need to sleep off my nerves.

* * *

><p>I sat in the dining room with some of the others, watching as Leia Organa Skywalker Solo moved about her kitchen. Every now and then, she'd look at Scorpion before glaring slightly at me.<p>

Junior stumbled into the kitchen, muttered hello to his mother, and then fell into a chair beside his father. Jake looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together, "You just aren't a morning person, are you?"

Junior shook his head, letting it drop to the table. Leia laughed, bringing a big tray of food to the table. We all began to eat in silence, the only conversation going on between the eldest three; Leia, Han, and Luke.

I was eating my own breakfast in peace when Scorpion shot up from her chair, "I've got to get down to the shops! I can't leave without saying goodbye to everyone!"

She ran off after packing her food in a carrier her mother handed, leaving Luke to watch as she went. I tried hard to hold it back, but it was just getting too hard, "There are enough people on this ice rock to make an 'everyone'?"

**A/N:** There you have it. I kind of rushed the end because I wanted to get this very overdue update out before I went on vacation. This is longer than most chapters I've ever done (If you don't count Full House for Maximum Ride), but I promise you that I will try harder on the others to make them longer. That's why it might take me a while to update.


	3. AN: PLEASE READ!

**MPHknows here.**

**I hate to say that I am putting this story on hiatus for plot problems.**

**I was going to make this a trilogy and had the second and third parts planned out perfectly. Problem: nothing planned for the first.**

**So, I am putting this story on hiatus until I have the plot all figured out.**

**Good news: I have a different Star Wars fanfic idea! It's not going to be an action story or have a plot anywhere close to this. Well… except character wise.**

**Though, I will actually be using the twin's original names. Instead of Jake and Jeen, like they are in this story, it's Jacen and Jaina.**

**If you like my characters, I suggest you read this new story when I put it up. It will be titled 'Scorpion Solo: The Youngest of Five'.**

**I promise I will come back to this story, but I want to make it perfect, so I won't until I'm sure I have everything planned out.**


End file.
